Inter somnia
by MelittaGannicus
Summary: In his dreams, she is alive, radiant and laughing. Gannicus dreams of Melitta, and learns some important truths. Mild spoilers for 2x06 and speculation ahead. Please R&R!


**Hello All! A little something about Melitta and Gannicus, who as you all know, are my favorite couple. Set in Canon, so Melitta is dead. Quite short, because I really cannot write sad stuff. But this begged to be written so here we are. **

**Disclaimer: As always, Spartacus and all assorted characters do not belong to me. They are the property of Starz and history. Read and Review!**

**Inter somnia****: Between dreams**

After Gannicus is freed, he dreams of Melitta. Initially, Oenomaus is there, gaze boring into him silently, judgment heavy in his eyes. But soon, Melitta dominates his thoughts. She comes to him in wine soaked dreams, beautiful and alive. Laughter trails in her wake as she moves around him. In his imaginings, Melitta's eyes are radiant, filled with the love he only had a glimpse of that last night, before she perished in his arms.

_Why do you mourn so deeply, my champion?_ Her specter asks him often, _you who have achieved the pinnacle of what every slave dreams of?_

_Because you are not here_ Gannicus always replies. And Melitta sighs in dissatisfaction and disappears, leaves him to wake heaving, begging silently for her to come back. The same dream haunts him for five years, but it is the only way he sees Melitta. Gannicus will take the torment that follows the dream, if only for the brief glimpse of her.

The night he leaves Oenomaus and his foolish rebellion, the dream is different. This time there is urgency in her gaze as she demands her answer.

_Why do you mourn so deeply, champion?_ She begs him. In the world of his imagination, Gannicus pauses, then sighs.

_I mourn the loss of the brother I held so deeply, _he replies truthfully. _I mourn the love I had for him that I betrayed._

_Do you regret what was done that night?_ Melitta asks, cool hands on his chest, gaze unsettling him with its intensity.

_I would become a slave a thousand times over; suffer the lash, the indignities again and again, if it meant you would live. _

_That, _she smiles wryly, _is not an answer._

_I love you, _Gannicus thinks, and since this is a dream, Melitta hears him. She tilts her head in question, inviting him to elaborate. He does.

_I love you, _Gannicus repeats, _No matter how many women come after, no one will take your place in my heart. When you died, it burned to ashes along with you. No woman will take your place. I regret that I caused you death. I regret that you came that night. I would rather you had lived Melitta. Knowing you loved me was not worth the cost._

_The decision was mine, the blame was mine. _Melitta whispers. _And soon another will come, who will be a companion to you, will walk the difficult path alongside you._

_She will not be you._

_No. She will not. _Melitta smiles, mouth curving invitingly. _No one will take my place Gannicus. You will love others, but none as you love me._

_I will never love another. _Gannicus frowns. Melitta laughs at him.

_I know how this ends, _she says, _Oenomaus and you will make amends, and you will comfort yourself with another. But Gannicus, _she adds, stopping his objections, _I will always be __**first**__ in your heart. _

_Melitta, _he whispers, _what is happening? _For he can feel the dream fading as he awakens.

_Listen to what Lucretia says, and seek Spartacus out. Oenomaus will come before you, but I __**will**__ wait for you. We shall cross the shores of the afterlife together. I promise._

Gannicus closes his eyes at the news. _Will I remember?_

Melitta tilts her head again. _Impressions mostly. But you will know that you love me, and that I am waiting. That is all that matters. _

_I wanted to save you._

Her smile is heartbreaking. _You did. _She reaches you and places a lingering kiss on his lips.

_Wake, beloved._

Gannicus awakens, and wishes for the oblivion of the afterlife.

Then he shakes himself, and makes ready to return to Capua.

He has to finish all his tasks before he meets with Melitta again, after all.


End file.
